Among the goals of this project is to describe adult age differences and changes in nonverbal memory performance. This year, cross-sectional data from the Benton Visual Retention Test were analyzed for 365 women participating in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA). The correlation was -.50 which is quite similar to correlations previously reported for men in the BLSA. The pattern of ten-year age-group means was also similar to that of men; age differences were small for the youngest groups and largest late in life.